1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for optimizing the energy of a combined heat and power generation site.
2. Description of Related Art
Large industrial cites use base commodities, namely mechanical or electrical power on the one hand, and steam or hot water on the other. On many sites, these commodities are produced on site in neighbouring cogeneration and steam or hot-water production units.
The object of the present invention is to propose the integration of a cogeneration plant with a heat recovery boiler and of a neighbouring steam production unit so as to optimize the overall energy efficiency of the two units.